in_birthfandomcom-20200215-history
Stages
This is article lists all the selectable battle stages that appear in the series games. There are currently 19 stages in the game. Stages from UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Original stage names from the mook are left for the sake of comparison. Metropolitan Centre: Intersection ( ) | Street of Office Buildings ( ) |-|Translation= French Bread's Yoshihara Seiichi Comments This stage symbolizes the world of this game. It's also the first stage I drew a rough sketch of. The reason why there aren't any people even though it's late at night, is because at the moment EXS is being unleashed their existence fuses with the Voids. They become unable to recognize the people around them and that's why appear like they've vanished. |-|Japanese= フランスパンの吉原成一によるコメント 本作の世界観を象徴するステージです。 一番最初にラフを起こしたステージでもあります。深夜とはいえ辺りに入が居ないのは、 EXSが開放された瞬間に自身の存在が虚無と同化するため。周囲の人間と相互で認識できなくなり、消失したように見えるためです。 High-rise Building: Rooftop ( ) | Skyscraper's Rooftop ( ) |-|Translation= French Bread's Yoshihara Seiichi Comments This stage symbolizes the fact that the game takes place at night. The original rough sketch of this stage was more tasteless, but we created the atmosphere by placing the building. You can sense the memories of previous battles from that destroyed fence. |-|Japanese= フランスパンの吉原成一によるコメント 夜であることを象徴するステージです。 ラフではもっと殺風景でしたが、 ビルなどを配置して雰囲気を出してもらえました。破壊された柵から、 戦いの気配を感じてもらえればと思います。 Silent Park ( ) | Park ( ) |-|Translation= French Bread's Yoshihara Seiichi Comments Many verdant trees block off the light and increase the feeling of an dimly, eerie park at night. However, I get the impression that it ended up as a bit too dark and somewhat less tense. |-|Japanese= フランスパンの吉原成一によるコメント 生い茂る木々が光を遮断し、薄暗く不気味な夜の公園の雰囲気を出そうとしました。が、暗過ぎてやや弛味めな印象のステージとなってしまった感があります。 Riverside Plaza ( ) | Riverside Esplanade ( ) |-|Translation= French Bread's Yoshihara Seiichi Comments This stage is located somewhat away from the city's centre and it makes you feel somehow desolated. A brand-new walkway and a bridge under construction hint that this city is still under development. |-|Japanese= フランスパンの吉原成一によるコメント 街の中心から少し離れた、どことなく寂しさを感じさせるステージです。 真新しい歩道、 建造中の橋などから、 この街が開発途上であることを匂わせています。 The Freeway: Lower Area ( ) | Under an Overhead Structure ( ) |-|Translation= French Bread's Yoshihara Seiichi Comments The image of this stage was a place where a Void might pop out from any direction. In order to differentiate it from other stages, it was finished with a green tone of lighting. |-|Japanese= フランスパンの吉原成一によるコメント いかにも虚無が出現そうな場所、というイメージです。ほかのステージとの差別化を図るため、緑を基調としたライティングで仕上げてもらいました。 Beneath the Overpass of Amber ( ) | Rotary ( ) |-|Translation= French Bread's Yoshihara Seiichi Comments The idea was that when you move in this stage, the battlefield will change in the order tunnel~roadway~sidewalk. This is the road that Hyde walks back to home and also the place where Linne rescued Hyde from getting attacked by a Void. |-|Japanese= フランスパンの吉原成一によるコメント ステージ内を移動するたびにトンネル~車道~歩道と戦闘場所が変わるような欄想でしだ。ハイドの帰宅路であり、虚無と遡遇したところをリンネに助けられた場所でもあります。 The Bright Trade Facility ( ) | Shopping Mall ( ) |-|Translation= French Bread's Yoshihara Seiichi Comments During production we created dark stages one after another, so we create this with a concept "We need a colorful stage!" The flow of time is an important element in this game, so we placed a big clock in the middle of this stage. |-|Japanese= フランスパンの吉原成一によるコメント 製作過程で暗いステージが続いたため、華やかなステージを！というコンセプトで作られました。本作では時間の流れも重要な要素であるため、中央に大きな時計のオブジェクトを配置してもらいました。 Shrine of the Protector ( ) | Shrine ( ) |-|Translation= French Bread's Yoshihara Seiichi Comments This stage has a strong taste of traditional Japan. In the middle, there is a shrine that the people of Night Blade clan used to worship, but along with the times the shrine has been forgotten. |-|Japanese= フランスパンの吉原成一によるコメント 和風テイストの強いステージです。 中央奥には夜刀の一族が祭られた社がありますが、 時代とともに形骸化しつつあります。 Crimson Parking Lot ( ) | Parking Lot ( ) |-|Translation= French Bread's Yoshihara Seiichi Comments Red is a basic tone of this stage where Carmine might appear at any moment. This game has several city stages, but many of them lack objects from which you could get the sense of livelihood. That's why we added cars to this stage. |-|Japanese= フランスパンの吉原成一によるコメント 何となくカーマインが出現しそうな、 赤を基調としたステージです。本作には市街ステージがいくつかありますが、 生活感のあるオブジェクトが少なかったため車を配置してもらいました。 Altar of Light and Dark ( ) | Top Floor ( ) |-|Translation= French Bread's Yoshihara Seiichi Comments Setting says that this is the top floor of the office building where Hilda's residence is. In the center of this stage is a story-vise important huge gate that has a seal technique carved into it. Beyond that gate is.... |-|Japanese= フランスパンの吉原成一によるコメント ヒルダの居城となるビルの最上階という設定です。中央にはストーリー上で重要な意味を持つ封印術式が施された巨大な門があります。 この奥には……。 New stages added in the arcade version of Exe:Late Abandoned Building ( ) Rumbling Factories ( ) New stages added in the console version of Exe:Late Sleeping Fountain Plaza ( ) Old School Building of Falling Blossoms ( ) Training Stage ( ) New stages added in the arcade version of Exe:Late[st] Cafeteria of Movies ( ) Eastern Area: Children's Playground ( ) New stages added in the console version of Exe:Late[st] The Street In Front of Momiji Alley ( ) * Road sign in this stage says "Bicycles excluded" (自転車を除く) Cathedral of Far East ( ) Trivia *In the original arcade version, a stage was picked randomly for each match, except for the "Altar of Light and Dark" stage which cannot appear in versus fights. *After the version changed to Exe:Late all the stages from the first game were changed. Horizontal length of those stages was increased. Reason for this change was never revealed. Presumably an attempt to emulate from BlazBlue style camera length of 3D-based stages. Here's some comparison screens: comparison-park.png comparison-parking.png comparison-rotary.png Category:Others